


Straight As A Sharpened Ruler

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Straight As A Sharpened Ruler

There was one problem with Percy, and it was the glasses.

Oliver thought – Oliver was certain that if it wasn't for the glasses, he'd never have had such a massive crush on Percy. There was just something about the seriousness of Percy's expression behind the glasses, the way he pushed them further up his nose when he was concentrating deeply, the... the way he blinked in such a beautifully endearing fashion when he took them off at night in the dormitory, clearly unable to see anything much. Which last was fortunate, since it meant that he couldn't see the way Oliver's cock responded to the sight of him half-dressed, with hair that somehow didn't stay smooth at night in the same way it did during the day.

Percy was beginning to notice that there was something up, however. He kept turning around and giving Oliver a puzzled, friendly, look when he realised that Oliver was staring at him again. Oliver would nod stiffly and glance away, pretending it was chance. But the pretence was wearing thin. Finally, Oliver found himself cornered by Percy in the dormitory, no one else around. Percy looked uncomfortable.

“Er, Oliver,” he said, his voice more pompous than ever (Oliver thought lovingly). “Is there anything... wrong?”

“Should there be?”

“No.” Percy was clearly embarrassed. “It's just... you... I keep noticing you're looking at me.”

“Am I?” Oliver tried to look surprised.

“Well, yes.” Percy fiddled with his glasses and Oliver tried not to think about how sexy that made him look. “I mean... well, yes. And – you're doing it again now.”

Which Oliver was, of course. “Well, you're speaking to me,” Oliver returned. “Where else am I supposed to look?”

“You just looked as if you were looking as if...” Percy stumbled to a halt. “Nothing,” he mumbled, but there was a peculiar expression in his eyes.

Oliver looked again, more sharply. If he hadn't know that Percy was as straight as a sharpened ruler, he'd have thought that the other boy was – not making a move, but suggesting that he, Oliver, might like to make a move on him. But everyone knew about the Percy/Penelope thing, and...

“How's Penelope?” he asked abruptly.

Percy pushed his glasses further up his nose again and stared at the ceiling. “I believe she's fine. Er, and dating someone else, as it happens.”

“Oh.” (Her choice or Percy's, Oliver wondered. He couldn't ask.) “Your choice or hers?” he asked.

“Sort of both, really.” Percy's embarrassment was getting more evident by the moment. “I like her a lot, and she likes me, but... she didn't really want to date someone who was gay.”

“Huh?” Oliver was done with subtlety. He stared at Percy, his mouth falling open. 

“She... er... didn't like the way I kept looking at you,” Percy admitted sheepishly. “Said it wasn't the same way I looked at her.”

Wait, Percy had been looking at him? Oliver took a breath, but before he could speak, Percy went on.

“She... um... well, she also said – I know this will sound silly – she said she'd seen you looking at me, and I just wondered... but obviously I knew she was just trying to be kind, and it wasn't true. I think Penny just wanted to give me a bit of hope, really, and it was very nice of her, but of course there was nothing in it. It's just... Well, I was just going to say...”

“Percy,” interrupted Oliver, “fancy a date?”


End file.
